


Destiny University

by dreamer1024



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamer1024/pseuds/dreamer1024
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two siblings return to Destiny Islands to attend a strange college filled with overbearing professors, nosy students, and unanswered questions. Part satire, part romance, all crack. Your new life awaits!</p><p>The Sequel to DESTINY HIGH</p><p>[Reader x Various]<br/>[KH/FF]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ... And We're Back!

**Author's Note:**

> **Here it is :D The sequel to Destiny High! While the series will be fairly similar to DH, it's definitely a little different! It's just as fun though ;3 Enjoy!**
> 
> **♥ Alex**

  
**MARCH**

The past couple months since moving back to Hollow Bastion has been… well, terrible. Being reunited with your parents and younger sister was great for exactly one week. After that, it quickly turned torturous. The rules, the fighting, the drama… You found yourself continually daydreaming about life on Destiny Islands. The place is filled with some of the weirdest people you’ve ever met, but damn it you had really grown to love those weirdoes.

“… So then, Mr. Burke literally _split his pants open_ in front of the whole class!” Hayner exclaims, wiping away a tear as he devolves into laughter.

You laugh quietly, though without humor. The entire walk home Hayner had been laughing and joking about the entire day of school, and you were only half paying attention. Each story just made you miss Destiny High even more. Saix calling you an idiot, Vexen calling you promiscuous, Kairi trying to hit you in the face with basketballs…

“And Roxas sent me this text I think you’d appreciate.”

Your face lights up as you glance at your brother, all but ripping his phone from his hands and staring down at picture plastered the screen. Vexen is writing on the blackboard, a sign taped to his back that says, “ **I love Mansex**.” Sora is pointing excitedly to the sign, flashing a thumbs-up while Riku’s clearly facepalming beside him. Naminé, Olette, and Xion are seated at the table next to theirs, waving with wide grins at the camera.

“Aw man… I miss that,” you laugh, shaking your head as you hand Hayner his phone.

“You miss VEXEN?” Hayner asks with a chuckle.

“Yeah, actually,” you agree, nodding a few times. “It was just nice being treated like a normal person for once.”

“I call you an idiot every day,” Hayner points out.

You roll your eyes, shoving his shoulder with yours.

“It’s not the same, moron.”

While life in Hollow Bastion was lavish and overall pleasant, you missed the simplicities of the island. No one here called you out when you were being annoying (besides Hayner), and everyone was so scared of you they refused to even crack jokes with you. It was like living in a bubble, only exacerbated by the fact that your parents had refused to allow anyone to visit you and Hayner since [ _he_ ] popped in all those months ago. Your brother’s death had made your sheltered life even more sheltered.

Hayner comes to a stop, grabbing your wrist as he forces you to stop with him. You glance up at him out of the corner of your eyes, continuing to sulk in silence. He smirks, raising a hand in the air and putting on a falsely serious expression.

“[Name], I promise that, until the day I die, I will do everything in my power to make you feel stupid and worthless.”

You roll your eyes and playfully push him aside before you continue your walk home. He chuckles, jogging after you and loosely placing an arm around your shoulders, enjoying the comfortable silence.

[♥]

“Hey you two,” your mother’s voice calls out as you walk past her bedroom. You stop, glancing at your brother before looking over your shoulder as she pops a head out. “Something came in the mail for you. Big envelopes.”

“From where?” you ask.

Your mother merely shrugs before smiling slightly, placing a hand on the door frame.

“No idea. They’re on your beds. I think it’s from a college?”

Your and Hayner’s gazes snap to each other like magnets.

“Destiny University,” you both mutter before tearing down the hallway.

Your heart is pounding in your chest as you push Hayner out of your way, darting into your room. Sure enough, a manila envelope is sitting atop your pillow, looking a bit like a beacon of hope. You giggle excitedly as you hurry forward, picking up the envelope and ripping it open. Carefully, you pull out the top page, scanning it quickly.

“ _Dear [Name] [Last Name]:_

_Congratulations! We are pleased to inform you of your admittance to Destiny University_ –“

“[Name]!!”

You tear your eyes from the paper, a wide grin on your face as you glance up at your brother. He, too, is holding up an identical letter.

“You in?” he asks quickly.

“Yeah,” you agree with an excited nod. “You?”

He nods too, a happy smile on his face.

“Looks like we’re heading home.”

“Yeah,” you laugh, looking down at the letter gripped in your hand. “Home.”

A hand clasps onto your shoulder, and you peer up at your beaming brother.

“You gonna let him know?” he asks earnestly.

Your eyes narrow.

“Since when are you endorsing contact?” you retort with a scoff.

“Oh, c’mon,” Hayner argues, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m… adjusting to the idea of you liking someone.”

“Wow, almost two years later and after endless complaining. Congrats,” you reply sarcastically, rolling your eyes. “And yeah, of course I will. We talk every night –”

“Shut up.”

“… for hours –”

“That’s disgusting.”

“… he tells me he misses me –”

“My ears are bleeding.”

“… and I tell him how much I want to make out with him –”

“Okay,” Hayner interjects, placing his hand over your mouth as he gets a pained look on his face. “I get it. You’re together. Good for you.”

His slowly removes his hand, and your lips curl up in a small smile.

“Not together,” you correct, raising a pointer finger in the air. “No point while we’re living so far apart.”

“I literally don’t care,” Hayner responds, patting the top of your head condescendingly before turning around and heading out of your room. “And by the way,” he adds, pausing in the doorway as he looks over his shoulder, “Olette and I talk about making out, too.”

“Ew!” you exclaim, covering your ears as he laughs loudly and heads down the hallway to his room. “No one wants to hear that, Hayner!” you call out after him.

With a look of disgust at his words you pull your phone out of your bag, sending out two quick texts: one to [ _him_ ], and one to everyone else. Before you can even toss your phone on the bed, it begins to buzz loudly. You glance down, smiling a bit when you’re greeted with Yuffie’s grinning face.

“Hey, Yuff,” you answer with a small laugh.

You’re greeted with screams so loud you have to hold your phone out a bit. After a few seconds, the screams turned into excited ramblings.

“… I just cannot believe you guys are coming back!!” she finishes as you place the phone by your ear.

“Ignore her, she’s on a sugar high,” Paine adds, and you smile when you realize you must be on speakerphone.

“So, when are you moving here?” Naminé asks.

“September,” Olette answers for you, and you narrow your eyes as she starts to laugh quietly. “Sorry, [Name]. Hayner already told me.”

“Damn, he’s fast,” you mutter, shaking your head. “But yeah! September.”

“Too far away!!” Rikku complains.

“Aw, you guys. It’ll be here before we know it!” you point out.

“That’s true,” Yuna agrees.

“Yeah, what’s six months in the scheme of things,” Tidus adds, and you glance in surprise at your phone. “I got dragged on their shopping trip,” he grumbles, somehow picking up on your confusion.

“It wasn’t our idea,” Xion whispers with a giggle.

“Yeah, thank God we just have _one_ annoying couple in this group. For now,” Paine mutters.

“Hey,” you, Olette, Yuna, and Tidus complain.

“I guess I should let you guys go. Don’t want to keep you too long,” you tell them, forcing a smile. If it were up to you, you’d stay on the line forever. It never got old speaking to them. “Talk to you later?”

“Yes!” Yuffie agrees, and you can practically see her hopping around as she says it. “Thanks for telling us, though!”

“Congrats!” you hear everyone else call out before the call ends.

A text pops up the moment Yuffie’s call disappears, and your grin only grows when you read its contents.

[ **RESULTS** ]

**Sora** ♥

_No way?? I got my admission letter today too! Leon keeps telling me how hard it’s gonna be but with us reunited I don’t think it’ll be THAT bad ;D I can’t wait to see you, [Name]. September isn’t that far away, but… it kind of sucks without you here. By the way, I pulled off that prank you suggested on Vexen today. I’ll tell you over the phone tonight but… it backfired. Really badly._

**Leon** ♥

_Congrats! Looks like we’re finally going to be attending the same school. I can already see all of the trouble you’re going to get into. Were you behind that prank Sora pulled today on Vexen, by the way? He’s been suspended for a week. Now I have to babysit him for the next few days. I guess I’ll need to think of a way for you to make it up to me…_

**Roxas** ♥

_Hey! Hayner already told me, actually. Sorry. But it doesn’t make me less excited! I got my letter too, so it looks like we’re going to be stuck together for four whole years. How will we pass the time, though? ;)_

**Axel** ♥

_Yes! I knew you’d get in! Omg, we’re going to have so much fun. Unless Hayner got in, too… Then I’ll have to be on my best behavior. But it’s okay, I know all the good hiding places here. I’ll be sure to show you them in due time, because once you’re back, there’s no way I’m letting you out of my sight. Got it memorized?_

**Reno** ♥

_AHHHHH, yes [Name]! I’m so happy right now! Not just for you, but for me too! Because I hate not having you around, you know? Goofing on these idiots isn’t as fun without you by my side. Plus, Axel’s been getting a little cocky lately. It’ll be nice to knock him down a peg or two, and force him to watch us go at it like crazy. Wait… Hayner’s not coming, is he?_

**Cloud** ♥

_I’m so proud of you, [Name]! I knew you’d get in, but it’s a relief knowing we’ll be attending the same school for once. This place is definitely a little less fun without you around. On the bright side, if you live in the dorms we can finally have some alone time. Unless your roommates end up being even more intrusive than Hayner…_

**Genesis** ♥

_See? I told you not to worry! They’d be fools to not accept you. I have to say, I’m pretty thrilled at the thought you having you back here. It’s going to wreak havoc on my studies, but I really do miss you [Name]. Only six more months, and all of this just becomes a bad dream._

**Noctis** ♥

_This better not be some kind of a sick joke, because I can’t tell you how happy I am to hear that! It feels pretty unnatural, being here while you’re stuck at home. But now, with you coming back… I’m just really excited to see you, [Name]. It’s not the same without you._

**Zack** ♥

_I’m grinning like an idiot right now and getting a lot of weird looks, but yes! I can’t believe you’re coming back! Now we can make out all the time and get weird looks together! Kidding… kind of. Anyway, I’m SO happy to hear that you got in and you’re moving back here. I miss you like crazy, [Name]. Long distance sucks, doesn’t it?_

**Riku** ♥

_Hey! That’s awesome, [Name]. I actually got in too (no surprise), so looks like you’re stuck with me. Not that I’m complaining – I hate not having you here. The fangirls have gotten pretty ballsy in your absence, I think they might need a dose of reality. Oh, also… You got Sora suspended today. Congrats._  



	2. Welcome To Destiny University

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **THE LONG-AWAITED RETURN**
> 
> **To Gen fans: He's coming! But not until chapter 3 D:**

  
**SEPTEMBER**  


“Stop moving around,” Hayner complains, rubbing his temple with a sigh.

You glance over at him, finally sitting still for the first time in minutes.

“Sorry. I’m just… SO excited to be back,” you gush, looking back out the window at the familiar town just as you drive past Seventh Heaven.

It seemed like it had been forever since you were in Destiny Islands, walking the streets of the peaceful town with your friends. The past year had gone by much too slow, your thoughts pre-occupied with the idyllic island and its inhabitants.

“Which dorm are you in again?” Hayner asks, earning your attention.

“Uh,” you glance down at the packet in your lap, “Seabreeze, room 124 with Xion, Olette, and Naminé. You?”

“Seabreeze, room 214 with Sora, Roxas, and Riku,” Hayner replies boredly.

“Same building,” you realize with a tiny smile. “Are you excited?”

“Yeah! It’s gonna be nice to finally get away from you,” he teases with a smirk.

“I hate you,” you groan, glancing out the window.

Immediately, you perk up as the car slows down. You and Hayner press your faces against your windows, gaping at the view. You’re pulling through a metal gate with the words ‘ **DESTINY UNIVERSITY** ’ printed on the side. Off in the distance are a cluster of buildings. One of the buildings is brick, one is white, and one is all glass. They’re spaced out in a triangular shape, with a grass courtyard in the middle.

“We’re home,” you mumble, a stupid smile on your face.

“Look, there’s the dorms,” Hayner states, pointing to the left.

You crawl over to him, peering out of his window. Not too far away from the campus are four three-story buildings. Each is brown with a white trim and at least 100 windows. Between the two buildings is a glass building; the dining commons.

“Cool,” you and Hayner mutter simultaneously.

The car comes to a stop, and Cid steps out along with you and Hayner. The air is warm with a nice breeze that blows your dress back a bit.

“Y’all need help?” Cid asks as you and Hayner haul out your suitcases.

“Nah, we’re good,” Hayner says.

“Thanks, Cid,” you add, smiling as you give him a quick hug.

“See you at Christmas,” he tells you, nodding his head before jumping back into the car.

You and Hayner glance at each other with smiles before taking off towards the waiting dorms. 

“[Name]!” you hear a chorus of voices call out, and before you can even turn around you’re tackled to the ground.

“Ow,” you laugh, turning your head around to look at your assaulter: Yuffie.

“You’re HERE!” she yells, hugging your crumpled figure.

“And in pain,” you correct, smiling as she crawls off of you.

“Sorry, I’m just so excited to see you again!” she admits, grabbing your hand and pulling you up.

You glance around to see Rikku, Yuna, and Paine are standing there as well with smirks on their faces.

“How are you guys?” Paine asks, folding her arms over her chest.

“Awesome! You?” Hayner asks, looking between them.

“Great!/Awesome!/Good/Okay,” they all respond at the same time

“I’m glad you decided to come here for school,” Yuna adds, giving you a hug before moving to Hayner.

“It’s the only college I’d consider going to,” you respond truthfully.

They laugh before glancing back towards one of the buildings, with the word ‘ **REDLANDS** ’ on it.

“Well, we live in here. You guys are in there, the Freshmen dorms,” Rikku explains, pointing to the other building.

Sure enough, the word ‘ **SEABREEZE** ’ is plastered on the side.

“Thanks,” Hayner mutters, hauling his suitcase behind him as he walks towards there.

“Come by later! Room 235!” Yuffie adds as you follow Hayner.

You give them waves, watching for a second as the four of them make their way towards their dorm. Hayner opens a glass door, spotting a wooden staircase to the left.

“I’ll head to my room, then we can meet up later?” Hayner suggests.

You nod in response, turning your attention to your surroundings. There’s a common room in the distance filled with couches, tables, arm chairs, and even a foosball table. To the right is a paper sign, stating ‘ **FRESHMAN GIRLS, ROOMS 100-140: THIS WAY**.’

With a shrug you follow the arrow, your suitcase in tow. The halls are packed with laughing girls and their fretting parents. You keep your gaze ahead, finally spotting the numbers ‘124.’ Taking a deep breath, you open the door and your eyes land on Olette, Xion, and Naminé lounging on two red couches in the middle of a large living area. They glance over at you, their eyes immediately widening.

“YOU’RE HERE!” Xion cries, running over to you.

“How was your flight?” Namine asks as the three girls tackle you in a hug.

“Oh it was fine, how are YOU guys?” you question, placing your hands on your hips as they pull away from you.

“Happy, now that we know we each have our own separate room,” Olette replies with a smile.

“Wha- really?!” you ask, excited to not have to share a room with anyone, and they all nod. Sure enough there are four doors in the living area, each leading to a separate bedroom for each of you. “This year’s shaping up already,” you add, laughing a little.

“So c’mon, sit down and tell us everything,” Xion orders, dragging you over to the couch and sitting you down.

“Like what?” you ask as they all study you.

“Like what happened the last year of your life,” Olette clarifies.

“It’s been so long since we’ve seen you,” Naminé adds solemnly.

Before you can reply, a shrill laugh can be heard from the hallway. The three of them groan and you narrow your eyes.

“Who’s that?” you inquire.

“Our resident assistant,” Xion replies, shaking her head.

“And my big sister,” Naminé adds with a sigh.

“Oh no,” you mutter, and they nod their heads sadly. “LARXENE?!” you exclaim in terror.

“Did I hear my name?” a voice gushes from the hallway, and you glance over your shoulder to see Larxene standing there, her blond hair pulled back into antennae-like pigtails. “Good to see you’re back, [Name]. We’re gonna have LOTS of fun together this year,” she mocks sarcastically, laughing loudly as she makes her way down the hallway.

“We are?” you ask yourself quietly.

[♥]

“… So Tidus is the RA for the freshman boys… I don’t know who the RAs for the sophomores are,” Xion finishes as you, her, Naminé, and Olette walk out of the Seabreeze building.

“How do you know about Tidus?” Olette asks.

“Riku, duh,” Xion replies, shaking her bangs out of her face.

Your attention is drawn to a group of very familiar laughing guys. Your heart skips a beat when you spot Zack, Axel, Reno, and Noctis standing by the basketball court, wearing their work-out clothes.

“We’ll leave you alone,” Naminé offers, and the three of them smile as they start to walk backwards. 

Taking a deep breath you start to move towards the older guys, fiddling with your fingers nervously. As you get closer, Zack turns around, his eyes widening when he spots you.

“[Name]!” he greets, and Axel, Reno, and Noctis’ heads turn around as well, surprised smiles on their faces.

“H-Hey guys,” you stammer, blushing as they all envelop you in a hug.

“It’s been so long,” Noctis complains.

“You look great,” Axel compliments with a small smirk.

“Yeah, so do you guys,” you agree, smiling as you start to play with your fingers again.

It was a tad bit awkward, being reunited with them after so long. Plus, somehow they had all grown even more. It’s like they were finally men, no longer boys. It’s not like you hadn’t talked to them after leaving; you were in constant contact with everyone. But it’s not the same as face-to-face contact.

“When did you get back?” Reno asks as the five of you start to walk back towards Olette, Xion, and Naminé.

"Like, an hour ago?" you guess.

“Wha- and you didn’t come see us right away?!” Zack cries out.

“Sorry,” you apologize with a grin.

“Don’t apologize, he’s just being a big baby,” someone teases from behind you, and you glance back to see Roxas, Riku, Sora, and Hayner moving towards you.

“Hey [Name],” Riku greets, the three newcomers smiling nervously.

You laugh as he, Sora, and Roxas pull you in for a group hug.

“I can’t believe you’re finally here,” Roxas muses as you pull back with pink cheeks.

“I know, crazy huh?” you ask.

“Alright, back off guys. You’re overwhelming her,” Xion complains, patting your back.

“No they’re not,” you argue, but she’s already pulled you back to her side.

“So, who’s ready for CLASSES to start tomorrow?” Reno asks, placing his hands on his hips as he leans forward slightly.

"Yeah, we got eight scared little freshmen here,” Axel adds with a laugh.

“Who’s scared?” Sora asks with narrowed eyes.

“Yeah, my brother says this school is easy,” Roxas mutters.

“My ears are burning,” a voice calls out, and you turn around to see Leon and Cloud marching towards you.

You smile as they both wrap one arm around you, giving you a quick hug.

“Good to see you’re back,” Leon notes, playfully punching your jaw.

“Why are you on campus?” Sora asks, earning a look from his brother.

“Picking up some books,” Leon responds, holding up the five books tucked under his arm.

“We’ll see you tomorrow. Maybe we have some classes together,” Cloud hopes, patting your shoulder as he and his cousin take off.

“Oh yeah, classes!” you remember, slapping yourself on the forehead. “Where do we pick up our schedules?”

“The Administration building. It’s in the same building as the library, the big brick one,” Riku responds, pointing away.

“Would you like an escort?” Axel asks with a smirk.

“Nope, I’ll be taking her,” Hayner interjects, placing a hand on your shoulder and leading you away. 

“Hayner,” you protest with narrowed eyes and he shakes his head.

“Not five minutes back and they’re already drooling all over you,” he complains darkly.

“And so begins another fun year,” you mumble with a sigh.

[♥]

“Can I help you?” a pretty blonde woman asks the second you and Hayner step inside of the Student Affairs room in the Administration building.

“Uh yeah, we’re new and we need our schedules,” Hayner replies.

Her blue eyes narrow a bit before she sits in front of her computer.

“Your name?” she asks, not looking away from the screen.

“Hayner and [Name] [Last Name],” you reply.

“Why is that last name familiar?” she asks herself quietly.

You and Hayner glance at each other before shrugging, not wanting to divulge your father’s name yet. It would be nice to blend in for at least a few days

“C’mon Celes, don’t be so stiff,” a man chuckles from behind you.

You turn around, immediately spotting a smirking man watching you with his arms crossed over his chest. He has soft brown hair and dark blue eyes.

“Welcome to Destiny University. I’m Irvine,” he introduces, smiling as he extends a hand.

“[Name],” you greet, warily taking his hand.

“He your boyfriend?” he asks, nodding to Hayner though his eyes stay fixed on yours.

“Gross,” you grumble, wiggling your hand free of this stranger.

“She’s my sister, dude,” Hayner adds with a disgusted expression.

“Oh. My bad,” Irvine laughs, marching towards Celes. “Got their schedules ready?”

Celes rolls her eyes before walking to the printer and picking up two pieces of paper.

“Here. Good luck, classes start tomorrow morning,” Celes tells you and Hayner with a small smile as Irvine snatches the papers from her hands.

“Thank you,” Hayner responds quickly, grabbing you by the arm and dragging you out of the room.

“See you around!” you hear Irvine exclaim before the door slams shut.

“Just what you need, more stalkers,” Hayner mutters angrily.

“Oh shut up, he was just being nice,” you scold, pushing Hayner’s hand off of your arm.

“Uh huh. THAT’S what it was,” Hayner sarcastically agrees.

[ **RESULTS** ]

**Freshmen** ♥

“How weird is this? Guys – we’re officially in COLLEGE!” Sora exclaims, wrapping one arm around Riku and the other around Roxas.

“Not that weird,” Riku argues, shrugging Sora’s arm off of him with a smirk.

“I’m just glad our friends are back,” Roxas states, smiling over at Hayner.

“Aw, miss me?” Hayner teases, shoving his hands in the pocket of his jeans as the four of them continue on their path out of the dorm.

“Of course,” Sora agrees with an enthusiastic nod.

“Hey, how’s [Name]?” Riku asks, and the other two perk up at the mention of your name.

“Oh, no,” Hayner laughs, shaking his head. “I’m not going through another year of hell. You guys can’t all still like her, right?”

Silence reigns among the friends for longer than Hayner is comfortable.

“… Of course not,” Roxas finally replies, clearly lying.

“Hey, is that her?” Sora asks, pointing ahead.

Sure enough, standing by the basketball court and surrounded by four familiar figures is none other than you. A hand is covering your mouth as you laugh, glancing between the grinning sophomores.

“Damn it! How’d they get there first?” Riku asks, eyes narrowing at the sight.

“Let’s check it out,” Roxas decides, leading the charge towards them.

Hayner comes to a stop, sighing as he drops his head back and stares up at the sky.

“Why me?” he asks no one in particular.

One of these days you really are going to give him a heart attack.

**Sophomores** ♥

“Ha! We win again,” Zack gloats, high-fiving a laughing Noctis as Axel and Reno double over, panting slightly as they try to catch their breath.

“Damn it,” Reno complains, wiping sweat from his forehead. “It’s not fair when I’m playing next to a walking sauna!”

“Wow, rude,” Axel complains, placing a hand over his chest in mock-offense.

“Or, you guys just suck as basketball,” Noctis adds, tossing the reddish-brown ball up in the air and catching it with ease.

“Speaking of sucking at sports, I wonder where [Name] is,” Reno notes, placing his hands on his hips.

“Oh yeah! Isn’t she flying in today with Hayner?” Zack asks, glancing between the three.

“Finally,” Noctis agrees with a small sigh. “It’ll be great seeing them again.”

“Yeah, as much as I like you guys… It’s going to be pretty satisfying watching you losers cry as I run off with her into the sunset,” Axel states, running a hand through his messy hair.

“Keep telling yourself that,” Zack laughs as Reno and Noctis roll their eyes.

The dark-haired male glances over his shoulder, eyes widening when he spots you.

“[Name]!” Zack calls out, waving as the other three snap their heads in your sheepishly-smiling direction.

“You’re going down,” Reno hisses through a grin as you skip over, earning three scoffs in return.

**Seniors**

“I can’t believe for my last year of school I still have this many books,” Leon grumbles, glancing down with a frown at the books tucked under his arm.

“Well, that’s what you get for taking hard classes,” Cloud points out with a small smile. “I barely had to get any.”

“Whatever,” Leon mutters, his eyes narrowing as he stares forward, slowing down slightly. “Hey, is that [Name]?”

Cloud follows his gaze, eyes widening as he starts to smile. You’re standing with everyone, chatting excitedly and animatedly.

“Looks like it,” Cloud agrees, glancing up at his cousin. “Excited to see her?” he adds, his smile faltering when he notices the look on Leon’s face.

Leon looks at Cloud out of the corner of his eyes.

“Of course. She makes hanging out with a bunch of morons a little better,” Leon teases, lips curling up in a smile as Cloud glares at him.

“Man, she’s back for a minute and we’re already like this?” Cloud muses with a sigh.

“I was kidding. Don’t be so sensitive.”

Cloud’s eyes narrow as Leon starts to laugh and walk towards you. Groaning slightly, he adjusts his books and follows, unable to stop a grin from rising to his face.


	3. First Day Of School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CANNOT believe I timed this as well as I did. Today just happened to be my first day back at school xD**
> 
> **But, that means there might not be daily updates anymore. SORRY! I'll do my best but my free time just went down to almost nothing**

  
For the first day of school, you had planned on waking up nice and early. Instead, after a late night eating junk food and watching trashy movies with your roommates, you woke up only 30 minutes beforehand. With the speed of a cheetah you throw on jeans, a sweater, and a scarf and rush out of your room, running right into Xion.

“You waited for me!” you exclaim with a smile, hugging her quickly.

“I’m not about to walk into my first college class alone,” she laughs dragging you out of the suite and down the hall.

You were about ready to cry from excitement when you found out that Xion and Hayner were in your first class of the day, at 8:00. It was pretty early, but not too bad. You and Xion walk out of the dorm, chatting about your first night in the dorms, when you spot Sora and Hayner ahead of you.

“Hey, guys!” Xion calls out as you pull her along, running towards the two.

Sora and Hayner turn around, smiling a little when they see you.

“You’re in our class too?” you ask the brunet.

“Yup! I’m excited, I heard the teacher’s really…”

“Eccentric,” Hayner finishes for his friend.

Not sure if that’s good or bad, you frown a bit as Sora opens up the huge black front door to the four-story white building.

“I think the class is down here,” Xion announces, taking a sharp left.

“Yeah, here,” Hayner agrees, pointing to a tall red door.

He opens it and you and Xion trail in ahead of Hayner and Sora. The room is HUGE, with at least 100 red-velvet covered seats scattered throughout half the room. They’re staggered, each row leading down to a big stage in the center of the room. And, sitting in the front row, are Zack, Axel, Yuffie, and Rikku.

“Hey!” you greet, running down the rows.

“[Name]?!” Yuffie exclaims as you hop into an empty seat between her and Zack.

“I didn’t know you guys were in this class!” you admit.

“Yeah, we figured Theatre is the perfect class for us,” Rikku states.

“Lots of excuses to talk, got it memorized?” Axel adds, tapping his temple.

Hayner, Xion, and Sora sit beside Yuffie, who starts to chat excitedly with them. Your gaze is focused ahead, on a tall, silver-haired man who’s stepping onto the stage. He has scars all over his face, and he’s wearing a black cape. It takes a few seconds, but with wide eyes you finally remember why he looks so familiar.

“Isn’t that the Mayor?!” you ask in a quiet hiss.

“Oh yeah, you’ve been gone,” Zack realizes with a laugh.

“He lost his reelection – to Mansex!!” Yuffie tells you.

“Wha – XEMNAS is the mayor?!?” you yell, covering your mouth in embarrassment as the entire class turns to face you.

“God, I missed this weird old place,” Hayner adds with a content sigh.

“Class! Welcome,” Setzer announces, grabbing his cape with one hand and raising it in the air, “to Theatre 101!”

He bows slightly, and you can hear Axel stifle a laugh.

“My name is Setzer, and I will be using this class to teach you how to express yourself. Because that is, in essence, what the Theatre is. The ultimate expression of oneself,” he continues dramatically. He glances around the room with a smile before his eyes land on you. “You, girl! Join me up here,” he orders.

“Yeah, go [Name]!” Yuffie and Rikku exclaim, clapping their hands as you sigh as sulk towards the stage.

“[Name], hm?” he repeats, smiling a bit as you glance towards your grinning friends.

You realize with a grin that he doesn’t recognize who you are. Lucky.

“Yeah,” you finally reply.

“Have you ever been in a play before?” he asks. You nod slowly. “Good, good. Then this should be easy. I want you to act out your morning routine, as if we aren’t here. Now, GO!” he snaps, backing away from the stage.

You look out at the audience like a deer in the headlights before shrugging and sitting down on the ground, curling up in a ball. You yawn, hitting a fake alarm clock as you sit up straight and stretch your arms over your head.

As awkward as it felt, it actually WAS a little fun allowing you to lose yourself in the exercise.

[♥]

“I’m glad he picked you. I would’ve been too scared, up there by myself,” Xion admits as the eight of you make your way out of Setzer’s class.

“Then why are you taking THEATRE?” Zack asks with a laugh as Xion shoots him a glare.

“What’s your next class, [Name]?” Yuffie asks, grabbing onto your arm.

“Um,” you pull your schedule out of your binder. “Geology.”

Axel chuckles, and you glance up at him curiously.

“What’s so funny, huh?” you tease.

“You’ll see. See you later,” he muses, walking up the staircase with Hayner and Yuffie.

“Your class is down there,” Zack tells you, pointing down the hallway before he and Rikku follow Axel and them up the stairs.

“See you in English!” Xion adds, patting your back before she darts outside of the building.

You sigh, suddenly feeling like a lost puppy as you walk down the hallway alone.

[♥]

“Oh thank God!” you exclaim, charging inside of the classroom and jumping into a swivel-chair next to Leon, with Noctis sitting beside him.

“You’re in this class?” Leon asks with a hint of amusement.

“Yeah, I’m real good in science,” you lie.

“You are?” a teasing voice asks.

You turn around, breaking out in a grin when you spot Genesis standing behind you.

“Gen!” you greet, jumping up and throwing your arms around him. “I was wondering where you were!”

“Vacation. Didn’t get back until this morning,” he explains as he takes a seat beside Noctis.

“Gen here is our star scholar,” Noctis tells you with a coy smile pointed at the auburn-haired male.

“Yeah, he’s always away on some academic retreat,” Leon adds.

Genesis scoffs lightly under his breath, though you note he has a small smirk on his face. With a grin, you glance around the room. There are three rows of desks ahead of yours and most of them are full with chatting students. A hand on your shoulder makes you jump a bit, and you glance up at a smirking Riku.

“You scared me,” you complain as he takes the seat next to you.

Roxas sits beside him, with Naminé on his other side. You smile down at the blonds, who wave at you.

“I didn’t know you guys were in this class,” you tell them, glancing around at everyone.

“Do you know who the teacher is?” Roxas asks quietly.

You shake your head, and as if on cue a burly man charges into the room. He has flaming red hair, eerily similar to Axel’s…

“Is that…?” 

"Mr. Sinclair, yeah," Noctis finishes for you.

“Whoaaaa,” you murmur, staring at the hulking man in awe. Now that you were thinking about it, you did remember Axel and Reno telling you that their father was now teaching here… “I always forget how HUGE he is,” you add with a laugh.

“Alright, settle down,” Lexaeus barks, clasping his hands behind his back. “Open your books to page five, we’re going to begin with tectonic plates.”

You can feel your eyes getting droopy already.

[♥]

“Thanks for getting coffee with me, Roxas,” you tell the blond as you and he make your way towards the tall, glass building.

Roxas had suggested stopping at a coffee cart before your next class, since you were both exhausted. He takes a sip of his coffee, glancing down at you as he opens the heavy glass door. 

“No problem, [Name],” he smiles as the two of you rush up the staircase.

Thankfully he’s in your next class, so you won’t be alone. Upon finding your class on the second floor, you two dart inside the door. Sitting in the front row are Reno and Yuna, and sitting in the second row are Axel and Paine, with one seat between them.

“Hey! We saved seats for you,” Yuna says, smiling as she pats the seat next to her.

“Thanks,” you tell her, sliding into the seat next to her as Roxas sits behind you.

“Where’s my coffee?” Axel asks, scooting closer to you.

“Oh… want some?” you question, offering him your styrofoam cup.

He smirks, grabbing it and taking a sip, his turquoise eyes staying locked on you.

“Creepy,” Paine complains with a sigh as you cautiously accept the cup back from the redhead.

“Thanks [Name],” he coos, sitting back in his seat with a smug smile.

“OH! We saw your dad,” Roxas speaks up, eager to change the subject.

“Really?!” Reno asks.

“Yeah, we’re in his Geology class,” you explain.

"My condolences," Axel laughs, shaking his head

“Yeah, he’s a reeeeal hard-ass,” Reno adds.

“Okay, if you’re here for Probability and Statistics, then you’re in the right… place.”

The teacher trails off as he stares down at you, Reno, Axel, and Roxas, who are gaping up at him with open mouths.

“SAIX?!” you cry.

“Aw, I’m blushing. I knew you’d miss us,” Reno jokes before bursting out laughing.

Saix groans, dropping his head as he rubs his temples.

“Damn it, I knew I should've retired,” he grumbles to himself and the redheads continue to laugh.

[♥]

“I can’t believe we have another semester with Saix,” you complain to Roxas, shaking your head.

“He really is boring, isn’t he?” Roxas muses, holding the door to your Fiction Writing 101 class. 

Sitting in the first row is Sora, Riku, Xion, Namine, Hayner,

“Wow, there’s so many people I know in all of my classes!” you exclaim excitedly, sitting down beside Sora.

“It’s a really small college, [Name],” Olette points out.

“Apparently,” you laugh as Roxas sits next to you.

“How’s your day going so far?” Sora asks, nudging you with his shoulder.

“LONG! I can’t believe I used to complain about Destiny High,” you mutter, resting your head on your desk.

“Plus Saix is back,” Roxas adds with a sigh.

“We have him our first class of the day,” Riku states, pointing between he and Naminé.

“I pity you. He’s too boring for morning classes,” you tease.

Riku smirks over at you as the Professor walks in. He has long brown hair that’s perfectly straight. His green eyes seem to dart towards you for a second before he turns to face the whiteboard. He was really attractive, faintly resembling a mixture of Zack and Leon. He writes his name on the board before turning back to the class.

“Alright, welcome to Fiction Writing 101. I’d like to make everyone as comfortable as possible, so please, give your names. I know I’ve met many of you before, but, for equality, just pretend I’m a stranger,” the teacher states.

He points at Roxas, who awkwardly sits up straight.

“Roxas Strife,” he introduces quietly.

The teacher turns to you with an encouraging nod.

“Uh… [Name] [Last Name].”

“Ah!” the teacher exclaims, snapping his fingers. “Sorry, my son talks about you all the time."

“Your son?” you repeat, tilting your head slightly.

The teacher chuckles as he points to his name. You read it with narrowed eyes. ‘ _Laguna Fair_.’

“O-Oh, you’re Zack’s dad!” you realize, smiling a bit.

Now it made sense why they looked so similar.

“That I am. Nice to meet you, Ms. [Name],” he says before turning to Sora with a nod.

At least Zack’s dad seemed WAY friendlier than Axel and Reno’s, you tell yourself with a small grin as Sora gives his name.

[♥]

“He was pretty cool,” you muse as you, Sora, Riku, and Xion climb up the stairs to your next class.

“Mr. Fair’s awesome. I used to hang out at their house all the time, tagging along on playdates with Leon,” Sora explains.

“Oh my God, that’s precious,” you laugh as Riku holds open the door to your classroom.

Sitting towards the back of the room are Reno, Zack, Genesis, and Tidus, tossing a rolled-up piece of paper between the four of them.

“Hey!” you greet, taking an open seat between Zack and Reno. “I just met your dad.”

“Wha- really?!” Zack asks excitedly.

“Yeah, we’re in his English class,” Riku explains.

“That’s cool,” Zack states, drumming his fingers on the desk. “What’d ya think of him?” he adds.

“He’s nice. But he told me he’s heard of me before, from you,” you add, smiling up at Zack.

His face turns a little panicked as Reno lets out a loud laugh.

“It’s moments like these that make me happy my dad NEVER talks,” Reno chuckles, shaking his head.

Zack looks like he’s about to throw up, and you reach out to gently pat his arm just as the teacher walks in. She’s a pretty woman, around 30 with her hair pulled back in a braid. Zack beams at you for a moment before turning his attention to the professor.

“Hello, class. My name is Professor Gainsborough, and I will be teaching Sociology 305, Culture and Personality. We will be exploring mental disorders, social organizations, and the stress and strains of society.”

“How long is this class again?” Tidus whispers.

“An hour,” Genesis replies, and everyone grows.

“Her monotonous tone of voice is reeeeally gonna get to me,” Reno complains as you rest your head in the palm of your hand.

[♥]

“Last class of the day!” Zack exclaims, clapping a hand on your shoulders as he leads you down the hall, Reno and Genesis by your side.

“Yeah, but it’s BIOLOGY,” you complain with a groan.

Zack’s hands slide from your shoulders as he hops in beside you, glancing at a scowling Reno.

“Bio shouldn’t be too bad. Easier than Chem, right?” Reno finally asks, his gaze softening when he stares down at you.

“Hopefully,” you mutter as the four of you trail into the lab.

It’s easy to find Axel, who’s sitting in the back row between Noctis and Cloud. Paine, and Yuffie make up the rest of the row, with Rikku and Yuna sitting in the row ahead of them.

“Hey, bro,” Reno greets, slapping Axel on the back.

“We saved you guys seats,” Axel replies boredly until he spots you. “Hey, [Name]!” he adds.

“Hi Axe,” you giggle, sitting right in front of Cloud. “Look, we finally have a class together!” you exclaim.

Cloud smiles, raising his eyebrows a bit.

“Yeah, took long enough,” he agrees, his blue eyes twinkling a bit as he studies you.

You blush, sitting back in your seat as you pull your binder out of your bag.

“Who’s the teacher for this dumb class anyway?” Yuffie asks as you start to doodle on a piece of paper.

“No idea,” Paine replies.

“Alright alright, enough talking,” a nasally voice that you recognize all too well calls out, and you slowly glance up at the front of the class with widened eyes.

“Oh my God,” you mumble in horror.

“… VEXEN?!” Zack cries out, excitedly waving his arms in the air.

The sandy-haired teacher glares at your chuckling group looking either homicidal or suicidal, you’re not sure which.

“Good God, another year with you idiots?!” he exclaims.

“Yes, Sir. Don’t act like you aren’t excited to see our charming faces again,” Axel states, flipping his hair slightly.

“More like nauseating,” Vexen mutters under his breath as he turns to the white board.

“That’s offensive,” Reno complains, and you can hear Vexen scoff humorlessly.

[♥]

“I can’t believe, out of all the teachers at Destiny High, SAIX and VEXEN are the two that were promoted,” Reno complains, throwing his arms up in the air as everyone exits the Bio lab.

“Unreal,” Zack agrees, shaking his head.

You let out a yawn, tiredness creeping up. All you want to do is crawl into your bed.

“Aw, is someone sleepy?” Axel teases, ruffling your hair.

“Yeah, actually,” you agree with a laugh, shooing his hand away.

“But not too tired for tonight, right?” Yuffie asks, bouncing along beside you.

“What’s happening tonight?” you press.

“The Start-of-year concert!” Rikku exclaims excitedly.

“They have one every year, for the students,” Paine clarifies.

“Oh. That sounds… fun,” you reply, smiling a little.

“It’s usually pretty cool,” Cloud agrees.

You nod along, still feeling a little overwhelmed from the day. There’s no way you’re doing anything until you take a nap, you conclude with a yawn.


	4. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT Y'ALL! Just had to write the results from scratch which took... forever D:**

  
“You came, you came!” Yuffie and Rikku cry out, clapping their hands as you, Hayner, Xion, Sora, Olette, Roxas, Namine, and Riku walk towards the Sophomore dorms.

“Pipe down,” Paine complains, rubbing her temples as the bouncing girls glare at her.

“Aw, you’re no fun!” Rikku grumbles, pouting a little as she crosses her arms over her chest.

“Why are we still standing around? Let’s get going,” Reno suggests.

“Are you excited?” you ask Leon as everyone starts to walk towards the college.

“I’ve been to three of these already,” he reminds you with a small smile.

“Someone’s grumpy tonight,” Sora teases with a laugh, earning a slight glare from his big brother. “

“And so the tension between the Leonheart brothers continues to grow,” Zack muses, grinning as both Sora and Leon shoot him dirty looks.

“Where’s this concert anyway?” Xion asks, changing the subject.

“The field,” Noctis replies vaguely.

“On the outskirts of campus,” Yuna clarifies, pointing ahead.

Sure enough there was a small stage in the distance, with a growing crowd of students surrounding it. The sun is just starting to set, so the sky has a pink-orange-purplish hue. Someone is on the stage, speaking into the microphone. Judging from the seemingly girly screams of the crowd, you can guess who’s on stage.

“SETZEEEER!” the crowd cheers, and as you get closer you spot your cape-clad teacher waving and posing for the audience.

“He’s really soaking it up, isn’t he?” Cloud asks.

“What a tool,” Genesis agrees.

“Hey, he looks kind of like an older Riku!” Axel realizes, and everyone bursts into laughter as Riku’s aqua eyes narrow.

“Not even,” Riku argues, and even Naminé lets out a giggle at his annoyed expression.

“Alright alright, settle down,” Setzer orders, holding his arms up in the air. “Is everyone ready for the 56th annual Start-of-Year Concert?!”

More cheers as your group files in towards the back.

“Please, put your hands together, and give a warm Destiny University welcome to, The Islanders!”

You laugh and start to clap as everyone around you whoops and hollers. A soft rock ballad streams through the field as the sky turns dark, and the crowd immediately starts to sway along.

[♥]

After an hour or so of semi-catchy songs by a band you’ve never heard of, you can barely keep your eyes open. You’re still a little jet-lagged from the trip, and being back here with your friends had really exhausted you.

“Hey, I’m getting out of here,” you tell Xion, yelling a bit over the music.

“Wha- WHY??” she exclaims.

"I’m tired,” you reply with a sheepish smile.

She rolls her eyes before turning back to the crowd, jumping around a little.

“See ya back at the dorms,” she replies, glancing over her shoulder to shoot you a grin as you nod in response.

Turning on your heel, your squeeze your way through the crowd and start to walk towards the dorms. Someone calling your name earns your attention, and you turn around to see…

[ **RESULTS** ]

**Sora** ♥

“Where are you going?” Sora asks with a good-natured laugh, jogging towards you on the path just past the field.

The music from the concern continues to float through the air as he slides to a stop in front of you, smiling innocently.

“Bed,” you reply simply, thumbing over your shoulder towards your dorm.

The two of you continue to stare at each other, small smiles on your face. It was weirdly awkward, finally being alone with him after a year apart.

“So –”

“How –”

You both laugh, and you scratch the back of your head as you glance away from him. Why were you so tongue-tied??

“I missed you.”

You pause, your eyes darting up to Sora as he takes a step closer to you.

“I missed you, too,” you agree, dropping your arm to your side as he stands in front of you.

Sora smiles, reaching a hand out to grab your wrist. He gently tugs at your arm, pulling you towards him as he leans down, his lips pressing against yours. Your free hand rises to his hair, gently running your fingers through as he wraps an arm around your waist.

“It feels good to do that again,” you comment with a laugh as he pulls back, nuzzling his nose with yours.

“Yeah, I don’t want you leaving again,” he tells you honestly, pecking your cheek before leading you towards the dorms, his arm still loosely wrapped around your waist. “It sucked going through that last year at Destiny High without you.”

“I know,” you agree, resting the side of your face on his chest. “I’ll make it up to you, somehow.”

Sora grins, gently rubbing your arm.

“I look forward to it, [Name].”

**Riku** ♥

“Leaving without saying bye?” Riku asks, his arms crossed over his chest as he walks towards you.

You run a hand through your hair, turning to face him completely as you soak in the sight. It had been over a year since you’ve stood in front of him, and you’re still adjusting to seeing him in person. He’s a little taller, larger. It’s a pleasant adjustment.

“I didn’t want to drag you away,” you tell him, and he rolls his eyes.

“Oh c’mon, [Name]. Does that really look like my scene?” he asks with a laugh, pointing back to the concert.

“I mean, your dad _did_ introduce the band,” you point out, grinning as his eyes narrow.

“Ha ha,” he mutters sarcastically, reaching a hand out to move your bangs out of your eyes. “Can I walk you back?”

“Of course,” you agree without a second thought, biting back a smile as he grabs your hand.

Your fingers lace together as the two of you make your way towards the dorms, silence falling over you. It’s still so strange, being back. Do you treat him like you used to? What if he’s changed?

“Why are you so quiet?”

You glance up at Riku, slowly shrugging your shoulders.

“Dunno. Just getting used to being back,” you reply honestly. “It’s weird seeing you again. In a good way!” you exclaim as his face falls.

“Yeah?” he asks, a cocky look growing on his face. “It’s good seeing you too. I’ve been waiting for this moment for, well… a year.”

“Me too,” you admit quickly, pulling him to a stop as you stare up at him. “I missed you a lot, Rik.”

He smiles, pulling your intertwined hands up so that he can press his lips against your knuckles.

“I did too. [Name].”

Your face heats up as he lowers himself, tilting his head slightly to capture your lips with his. Feeling your heart flutter with anticipation you rest a hand on his shoulder, pulling him closer to you as the kiss deepens. No one’s around, thankfully, but even if there was a crowd standing behind you, you wouldn’t care. All that mattered was, for the first time in a year, feeling normal again. 

**Roxas** ♥

“Hey,” you greet with a small smile, brushing back your hair as a particularly strong gust of wind hits you. Roxas grins in response, his hands in the pockets of his jeans as he saunters towards you. “Sorry for just leaving. I’m pretty jet-lagged.”

“Understandable,” Roxas agrees with a small nod, shaking some stray blond strands from his eyes. “This is the first time we’ve been alone since –”

“Twilight Town,” you interrupt, your grin widening. “I’ve thought about that day a lot, in the past year.”

“Me too.”

The two of you stand there, just staring at each other for what feels like hours. Finally, you sigh, resting a hand on your forehead as you take a step towards the suddenly taller blond.

“Roxas, I –”

“I missed you too, [Name].”

His interruption causes you to smile, which he mirrors with a grin of his own. You drop your hand from your head, instead reaching out to run your fingers through his hair. It’s somehow even softer than it was before you moved.

Wordlessly, Roxas rests a hand on the side of your face as he leans down, pressing his lips to yours. You smile into the kiss for a moment before taking a step closer to him, winding your arms around his neck as he pulls you against him.

Sometimes actions speak louder than words.

**Genesis** ♥

“Hey, star student,” you tease with a smile as the auburn-haired male makes his way towards you.

Genesis chuckles as he comes to a stop in front of you, glancing over your shoulder for a moment.

“Oh. That.”

“Why didn’t you tell me how well you’re doing here??” you ask with a slight tilt of your head. “I’m really proud of you!”

“Honestly?” Genesis asks with a raise of his eyebrows, and you eagerly nod. “I wanted to tell you in person. It didn’t feel right just telling you over the phone.”

Slowly, a smile grows on your face as you place a hand over your chest.

“Gen,” you gush, resting your other hand on his arm. “That’s really sweet.”

He shrugs a shoulder, taking a step towards you.

“It’s true,” he tells you. “I’m sorry for not saying anything, but as I said – it just didn’t feel right.”

“No need to apologize,” you argue with a dismissive wave of your hand. “It’s just so nice seeing you again.”

Genesis continues to smile, resting a hand on the side of your face.

“I know,” he agrees, leaning forward to kiss the top of your head. “It’s great having you back.”

“I really missed you, Gen,” you blurt out, subconsciously leaning into his touch.

Without a word he leans down, swiftly pressing his lips to yours in a gentle kiss. You immediately respond, a hand resting on the side of his neck as he deepens the kiss, an arm wrapping around your waist as he holds you close. It’s like all of the sadness from the past year washes away in that moment, all but forgotten in his touch and his lips.

He doesn’t have to say it back; you know he missed you too.

**Reno** ♥

“What’s up?” you ask as he meanders towards you down the cobbled path.

“Man. You’re gone for over a year and all I get is ‘what’s up’?” Reno muses with a sly smile. “That hurts, [Name].”

You roll your eyes before taking a step towards him, placing your hands on either side of his face.

“Sorry,” you apologize, standing up slightly on your tip-toes so that your face is directly in front of his. “I’m glad you followed me.”

“I’ll always follow you,” he muses, resting a hand on your waist as you lean forward and press your lips to his.

Immediately, he responds, both of his arms wrapping around your waist as he deepens the kiss. Any lingering feeling of discomfort or confusion washes away as his fingers lightly trail up your back, sending pleasurable shivers up your spine.

“God, I missed that,” Reno mumbles as he breaks the kiss, resting his forehead against yours.

Your eyes lock, and with a smile you nod in agreement.

“This past year’s been hell, Reno. I’m never leaving again,” you decide, tilting your head slightly to peck his cheek.

“Any way I can get that in writing from your dad?” he teases, laughing as you gently smack his arm. “Kidding. But yes – no more leaving for you. I think you’re officially stuck on this island with me.”

The thought makes your stomach do flips of excitement.

“I can think of worse fates,” you muse, grinning as he pulls you forward and crashes his lips into yours.

**Cloud** ♥

“Hey,” you greet with a small smile, holding up a hand to shield your eyes as a particularly strong gust of wind blows past. “Wanna walk with me?”

Cloud’s lips curl up slightly as he nods, resting a hand on the small of your back as he starts to lead you away from the concert.

“I was beginning to think you were avoiding me,” Cloud notes, glancing down at you out of the corner of his eyes.

“Not at all!” you argue quickly, your head snapping up to him. “I just… It’s been a long time, Cloud. I’m nervous.”

Cloud comes to a stop, reaching out to grab your hand in his. Your fingers lace together, and your heart swells comfortably at the sensation.

“Why are you nervous around me?” he asks calmly, his other hand rising up as his fingers gently float through your hair.

“Just am,” you reply simply, subconsciously leaning into his touch. “It doesn’t take away my excitement at seeing you though.”

“It’s pretty great, isn’t it?” he asks with a small laugh before leaning closer to you.

As soon as his lips press against yours, you find yourself slowly melting into his arms. The world stops around you, all that exists you and him as his hand gently winds into your hair. With each second your nervousness begins to vanish, once again replaced with excitement for the future and what’s to come.

“I can’t believe you’re back,” Cloud murmurs as he pulls back slightly, his bright blue eyes staring deep into yours.

“And never leaving again,” you add, giggling as he pulls you even closer to him, crashing his lips against yours as his arm wraps around your waist.

Somehow, you know this time you’ll be able to keep your promise.

**Leon** ♥

“Slow down there, Speed Racer,” Leon teases with a sly smirk, a hand in his pocket as he heads towards you.

Your cheeks flush with slight embarrassment as you tuck a strand of hair behind your ear, watching the brunet with a small smile. He looked so handsome, it was almost hard to talk.

“Where are you off to?” Leon asks, coming to a stop in front of you.

“Home,” you reply quickly, nodding down the path behind you. “Well… To the dorms. Doesn’t feel like home yet…”

“It never will,” Leon replies with a small laugh, lazily shrugging a shoulder. “Getting settled in okay?”

“As good as possible living with three other girls in close quarters.”

Leon’s lips curl up slightly in a grin as an arm reaches out, slowly winding around your waist as he pulls you closer to him.

“It’s nice seeing you on this campus,” Leon tells you as you gingerly rest your hands on his shoulders. “I can feel less weird now that you’re not in high school.”

You narrow your eyes at him before breaking out in a grin, hiding your face in his chest.

“Stop,” you mumble against his shirt, unable to wipe the smile from your face. “You’re so embarrassing.”

A finger rests under your chin, pulling you up so that you’re staring deep into his eyes. He has a faint hint of a smile on his face.

“I’m glad you came back, [Name].”

“Me too,” you reply immediately, eyes fluttering shut as he leans down and crashes his lips against yours.

Your fingers lightly press into his shirt as he holds you close, the kiss deepening as his hand rests against the back of your head. Your body feels weightless as the two of you stand there under the starry night’s sky, faint music floating through the air. It felt, finally, like you were home.

**Zack** ♥

“You’re walking so fast!” Zack comments with a laugh, jogging towards you. “What’s got you in such a hurry?”

You shrug slightly, feeling oddly nervous as you watch him approach. His eyes are practically sparkling as he stares down at you, his hands shoved in his pockets. The typical smile is gracing his features, though his handsome face looks unusually tense.

“Still adjusting,” you admit, rubbing the back of your neck.

“Weird being back?” he guesses, and you slowly nod. “Anything I can do to help?” he adds, his eyebrows rising slightly.

“Um…”

You trail off as he reaches a hand up, resting it on the back of your head as he takes a step forward and leans down. His lips crash into yours, pulling your body against his as your arms subconsciously wrap around his neck. Almost immediately, it’s as if you never left. Your bodies practically mold into each other as he tilts his head, the kiss deepening as his fingers wind their way into your hair.

“I don’t want to leave again,” you murmur as soon as the two of you break for air.

Zack stares down at you, his fingers continuing to gently run through your hair as he smiles down at you.

“Good, cause I don’t think I’m gonna let you leave,” he teases. “Ever.”

“Fine with me,” you laugh as he leans down, once more capturing your lips with his in a sweet kiss.

For the first time in a year you feel truly safe and happy as the two of you stand in each other’s arms, enjoying your long-awaited reunion. Sometimes it’s the simplest things that can bring you joy… which is precisely why you find yourself hoping the moment never ends.

**Axel** ♥

“Kinda rude to just leave without saying bye, got it memorized?”

You can’t help but roll your eyes, unable to fully hide your smile as the grinning redhead saunters towards you.

“It’s kinda rude to keep tired people from sleeping,” you point out as Axel comes to a stop in front of you, his hands placed on his hips.

“Oh, I’M rude, huh?” he teases with a tilt of his head.

You smirk as you quickly nod, though your eyes widen when Axel suddenly reaches out and grabs you by the wrist, pulling your forward. You stumble into his arms, your arms winding around his waist as he gently cups your face in his hands. Within a second his lips are covering yours in a surprisingly soft kiss, his fingers digging into your hair as he holds you close to him.

“Wow,” you breathe out as he pulls back, a smug smile on his face.

“God, I missed you,” he mutters, emerald-green eyes studying you with admiration.

You can’t fight back a flush to your cheeks as you grin, staring up at him. He looked so mature now, it was almost surreal.

“Not as much as I missed you.”

His only response is a small smile before he swiftly leans down, his lips once more pressing against yours. The kiss roughly deepens as one of your hands runs through your hair, resting at the bottom of your neck. His touch is like fire, lighting you up from your head to your toes.

It already feels like you never left as you stand with Axel in the middle of the pathway, enjoying the feel of his touch and his lips. You promise yourself right then never to leave the beautiful place – and person – ever again.

**Noctis** ♥

“Hey,” you call out with a smile as Noctis walks towards you. “Leaving the concert, too?”

“Yeah, not really my scene,” he agrees, stopping right in front of you. One of his hands reaches out, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. “How’s it feel being back?”

“Weird,” you admit with a laugh, secretly enjoying the feeling of his fingers brushing against your skin. “But in a good way. It’s been too long since I’ve seen you, Noct.”

Noctis nods silently, his hand coming to a stop on the side of your face.

“Yeah, I don’t like this pattern we’re establishing of you leaving me behind,” Noctis teases, a small smile on his face.

Your eyes narrow at him, playfully, as you start to laugh.

“It hasn’t been my idea! If it’s up to me I’d always be around you,” you tell him, feeling your face heat up slightly at your candidness.

Noctis merely grins down at you.

“Same for me, [Name].”

Your heart flutters as he leans down, his free arm wrapping around your shoulders as he pulls you towards him. He leans over you slightly as his lips swiftly finds your, his eyes slowly closing as you eagerly return the kiss. Your arms find their way around his waist, holding him close as he deepens the kiss, his thumb gently running circles on your cheek.

Best friend, boyfriend… You’re still not quite sure just what Noctis is. All that matters is being by his side once more.


	5. A Princess And Her Suitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Short but sweet?**
> 
> **(I hope)**

“Christmas tree!” Yuffie calls out excitedly.

“… Really?” Axel asks with a sigh.

“Think of something else,” you plead.

“… Christmas… tree…” Yuffie repeats, her arms crossing over her chest.

In Theatre, today’s activity was to designate someone as the “leader,” who then called out inanimate objects for their subjects to act out. Unfortunately, Yuffie had been picked as the “leader” of you, Zack, Xion, Axel, Hayner, Rikku, and Sora, and was starting to get a little ridiculous with her suggestions.

“How can you even pretend to be a Christmas tree?” Sora asks.

“Figure it out,” Yuffie replies with a shrug, smiling as he clasps her hands behind her back.

With sighs, everyone raises their arms up in the air, bending them a bit to resemble branches.

“Not Christmas-y,” Yuffie complains.

“Uh… Jingle bells?” Zack hums, trying to carry the tune of the song.

“Very good Christmas trees,” Setzer compliments as he walks past.

“Thank you!” Rikku quickly exclaims, batting her eyelashes.

“Oh geez, first Marly, now SETZER?” Xion groans, and Rikku shoots her a glare.

“Hey, he’s funny,” Rikku argues.

“Ew,” you tease as everyone else starts to chuckle quietly.

[♥]

“That concert was really fun, wasn’t it?” Naminé asks, glancing over at you as you sit between her and Noctis.

“Oh… yeah,” you agree, biting back a smile at the memory of you and [ _him_ ].

“It was kind of boring,” Riku argues, sounding a little grumpy.

“You’re just mad that your father was presenting the band,” Noctis points out with a small smirk, earning a glare from the silverette.

“Setzer’s not my father,” Riku huffs.

“Says you,” Genesis mutters with a chuckle just as Lexaeus marches into the room.

“Pass the homework up front, then we’ll get started,” Lexaeus barks, and your eyes widen.

“H-Homework?” you stammer.

“You didn’t do it?” Roxas asks quietly, leaning over Naminé a bit to look at you.

“No,” you admit with a groan. “I completely forgot.”

“Great start to the year,” Leon teases as you slam your head down on your desk.

[♥]

“A purse contains 4 pennies, 2 nickels, 1 dime, and 1 quarter. Different values can be obtained by using one or more coins in the purse. How many different values can be obtained? [Name]?” Saix presses, his eyes narrowing as he glances down at your slumped figure.

“Um…” you trail off, tapping your fingers on your desk. You hadn’t really been paying attention. “… 25?”

Saix sighs.

“49. Guess you never got that tutor,” he muses before starting to ask another question.

You sink down in your seat as Axel, Reno, and Roxas shoot you sympathetic gazes.

[♥]

You munch on a granola bar as you and Roxas head inside of Laguna’s Fiction class, in the glass building. Sora, Naminé, Xion, Riku, Hayner, and Olette are saving you seats between them, right in the middle. You sit beside Sora and Hayner, already tired from the boring day.

“Alright class, take out your notebooks. Today we’re doing an in-class assignment. One of the most important topics of Fiction is love. So, today I want you to write a short story about your first love. Make it up, base it on your real life… Let your imagination flow,” Laguna instructs with a coy smile.

You blush a little as all of your friends glance at you, expectant/amused looks on their faces.

“What are you going to write about, [Name]?” Roxas inquires with stifled eagerness.

You smile a bit as you start to write, the words flowing effortlessly.

“A Princess and her potential suitors,” you reply softly as Roxas, Riku, and Sora gulp loudly and Hayner dramatically pretends to throw up.

[♥]

“Great heat enervates courage while cold causes certain vigor of body and mind. However physical conditions are more permissive and limiting factors than causative factors. They set the limits within which personality can develop. Hereditary is another factor determining human personality,” you read boredly from the text book in front of you.

“And what do you derive from that statement?” Aerith asks you kindly.

“Uh,” you stall, scratching the back of your neck. “That some people have similar personalities because of lots of different factors?” you guess.

“Right,” she agrees with a nod. “Good job, [Name].”

You beam a bit as Genesis pats you on the back.

“After seeing you in our math and science classes I was beginning to wonder if you were a good student,” Reno tells you as Aerith starts speaking again.

“Nice one,” Riku mocks as you shoot Reno a dirty look and Xion lets out a snort of laughter.

[♥]

It seemed rather easy for a college course, but Vexen had decided that the first experiment of the semester would be using three different types of fertilizer to grow the same flower in each. Your group (you, Noctis, Zack, Genesis, Cloud, Axel, and Reno) picked daisies, the easiest to grow apparently, and you were “volunteered” to be the water girl.

So, with a dreary expression, you stand over the last pot on your table, dribbling water from the water can over the soil.

“Why so glum?” Axel asks.

You notice he keeps shuffling away from you and the water can.

“Bored,” you reply.

“And we were given a TON of reading for Sociology,” Zack adds with a groan.

“I have a lot of reading for both of your dad’s classes,” you explain, laughing a little.

“I’m glad my dad doesn’t teach here,” Cloud speaks up, his elbows resting on the long table.

“Talk about awkward,” Noctis agrees.

Silence falls over your group as you poke at the soil, making sure the water is soaking to the bottom. Axel is still watching you warily, making sure that no water droplets manage to fall on him.

“You know, water won’t kill you,” you tell him, and his emerald eyes dart down to you.

“No, but I don’t like it,” he complains as Reno smirks.

“Y’know, we learned in our class that heat causes courage,” you add.

“Yeah, why are ya such a big baby?” Zack teases, and Axel rolls his eyes as you all chuckle.

“Shut it Fair, or I’ll burn your damn shirt,” Axel threatens, causing Zack’s grin to grow.

“No threatening other students, Sinclair,” Vexen scolds as he walks past your group.

“How the hell does he ALWAYS hear what we’re saying?!” Axel exclaims, throwing his arms up in the air.

“I think he spies on us,” Cloud mutters, and you can’t help but feel like he might be right.

Vexen did always seem to just be… there, watching and listening.


	6. We're All Mad Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **You guys had to see this coming xD**

  
“Alright, class,” Setzer announces as he marches inside of the Theatre classroom. “As I mentioned on the first day of class, auditions for the school play will be held today.”

“Wha- a PLAY?!” you repeat in shock.

“Were you not listening on Monday?” Zack asks with a small smile.

“We have to do three per semester for this class,” Sora adds.

You groan quietly, sinking down in your seat as you glance back up at Setzer, who’s watching you with a look of amusement.

“May I continue?” he asks with raised eyebrows. You nod as Hayner sniggers a little. “The first play of the semester will be ‘Alice and Wonderland’. I’ll hand out scripts, and everyone will act out a small part today. The cast list should be finished by class tomorrow.”

The class erupts in murmurs as Setzer steps off the stage, sitting in his Director’s chair.

“I’m nervous,” Xion whispers.

“I’m not! This play sounds fun,” Axel decides, flipping through his copy of the script.

“Okay, Miss. Kisaragi? You’re first,” Setzer states, and with a smile Yuffie hops out of her seat and bounces up to the stage, ready to recite her lines.

“I can pick whoever I want, right?” she asks.

“Yes.”

She giggles a little before sobering up, and pointing towards the audience. Her head tilts up a little as her eyebrows furrow in anger.

“OFF WITH HER HEAD!” she yells, so loudly and convincingly that you jump a little in your seat.

Setzer beams as everyone explodes in applause.

“I think we found our Queen,” Sora laughs as Yuffie bounces back to her seat.

[♥]

“… So then Hayner tripped over his clothes, and fell right on his face,” Roxas finishes with a chuckle.

“I’ve always told him to keep his room clean,” you mutter, shaking your head. “So that’s why he has the bruise on his forehead?”

“It’s huge, isn’t it?” Riku muses.

“He told me he got hit in the head with a baseball!” you exclaim.

“No, it was definitely from him falling,” Roxas argues.

“What a liar,” Naminé giggles.

“Hey, Chatty Cathy’s back there,” Lexaeus barks, earning your attention. “You, the loud one. What causes an earthquake?” he adds, pointing at you.

You squeak in fear, sliding down in your seat a little. Gee, he’s certainly terrifying…

“Tectonic plates shifting under the earth?” you reply, the answer sounding vaguely familiar from your reading.

He scoffs, lifting his head in the air a bit as he glances away.

“You got lucky,” he decides before starting to teach again.

“HOW is he related to Axel and Reno?” Noctis asks quietly.

“They’re all equally likable,” Leon mocks, and you gently hit his arm as everyone besides you and Naminé start to chuckle darkly.

[♥]

“Man, your dad gave us an earful today,” Roxas states as you and he sit down in your seats.

“Why, were you talking?” Reno asks as you pull out your binder and plop it on your desk.

“He really hates talking,” Axel adds with a sideways glance towards you.

“During class?” you clarify.

“No, he doesn’t like talking in general,” Reno tells you with a shrug.

“I’m getting that impression,” you mutter as Saix walks inside of the class.

“We heard about the play, [Name]!” Yuna says excitedly.

“You did?” you ask with a small smile.

“Rikku and Yuffie won’t shut up about it,” Paine explains.

“What play?” Reno and Roxas ask simultaneously.

“AHEM,” Saix coughs, leaning over Axel’s desk. “Am I… interrupting something?”

“Yeah actually, mind let us finishing our conversation?” Axel asks with a smirk.

“Smartass,” Saix complains with a sigh, shaking his head as he walks to the front of the class.

“You should be nicer,” you scold quietly.

“Why? He deserves it,” Reno points out.

You really couldn’t argue with his logic.

[♥]

“Aw, you saved us seats!” Axel gushes sarcastically as you, he, Reno, Roxas, Yuna, and Paine slide into the open seats at the table occupied by Zack, Genesis, Rikku, Tidus, Yuffie, Noctis, Leon, and Cloud.

“You’re not eating?” Genesis asks you.

“I have an apple,” you tell him with a smile and he rolls his eyes.

“An apple isn’t really lunch,” Leon argues as he slides you half of his uneaten sandwich.

“No, it’s…” you trail off when you notice his expectant expression. “Thanks,” you add with a sigh.

“Thanks for what?” Sora asks, jumping into the open seat beside you.

“The sandwich,” you reply, smiling as Leon as Riku, Xion, Naminé, Hayner, and Olette take the last of the open seats at the circular table.

“That’s awful nice of you, Leon,” Yuffie says with a huge grin.

He rolls his eyes as he starts to munch on his sandwich, and your cheeks turn light pink as you notice a familiar figure marching towards your table.

“Hey guys,” Irvine greets, slapping Zack and Noctis on the shoulders.

“Kinneas,” Reno greets with a nod.

“[Name], didn’t know you were friends with these guys,” he muses, staring down at you with a smile.

“How do you know her?” Zack asks with narrowed eyes.

“We met a few days ago,” he replies slyly.

“At the Administration Office,” you clarify as you feel everyone start to stare at you.

“Well I’m sure I’ll be seeing you around, since I’m their RA,” Irvine explains, smirking as Axel, Reno, Zack, and Noctis roll their eyes. 

“Okay Romeo, see you around,” Axel quickly says, shoving Irvine away.

“I can take a hint,” Irvine laughs, waving at everyone. “Bye, [Name],” he adds, winking as he starts to walk away.

You blush, sinking down even more in your seat as everyone turns to you.

“Seriously, [Name]? ANOTHER guy?!” Hayner cries out.

“Hey!” you complain, glaring at your brother. “That’s mean…”

“That was kind of uncalled for, Hayner,” Olette coos, grabbing his arm gently.

“She can’t help it that she’s so lovely,” Zack adds, smiling down at you.

“Oh, gag,” Hayner mutters as your bury your face in your hands.

[♥]

“Alright class, bring out your short stories from yesterday,” Laguna announces as he walks inside of the class. Everyone does so, but you rest an arm over the printed words so no one can read over your shoulder. “You’re going to go, one after another, and give a synopsis of your stories. Starting with you, Riku.”

Riku sighs as he stands up, clearing his throat as he reads from his paper.

“My story was about a girl, the most beautiful girl in the world, who was afraid of love. She was always running from it, until she couldn’t run anymore. Just when she was ready to completely swear off men forever, she met a boy who had the same fear of love. They were able to teach each other how to love, together,” Riku states, and as he sits down you notice he has a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Gee, I wonder who that was about,” Roxas mocks dryly.

“Stupid,” Sora complains with a roll of his eyes.

“That was very nice,” Laguna compliments Riku with a smile. “[Name]? You’re next,” he adds.

You stand up, without your paper. You didn’t need it.

“Once upon a time, there was a Princess. She was lucky enough to have ten suitors who all loved her equally. Unfortunately, their constant fighting over her caused her to swear off men forever, and she died a spinster with ten cats. The end,” you say, sitting back down with your arms folded over your chest.

“… That’s a love story?” Laguna finally asks.

“It’s very unconventional,” you retort.

He shrugs before smiling again and nodding towards Naminé. You can feel Riku, Sora, and Roxas watching you like hawks, but you keep staring down at your paper. Hopefully that got the point across that their fighting was on your last nerve.

Besides, it was better than reading your actual story about a girl falling head over heels with a boy but, because of other’s prying eyes, their relationship was forced to be kept a secret. No, that hit just a little too close to home today after the fight during lunch.

[♥]

After a very boring hour spent watching a movie about the “taboo of mental illness” in Sociology, you were actually a little excited to get out of there and head to Biology. It was always fun making fun of Vexen, after all.

“So, Irvine’s your RA?” you ask, breaking the silence as you, Axel, Reno, Genesis, Zack, Noctis, and Cloud goof around with your potted daisies.

“Yeah, he’s cool,” Zack replies boredly.

“He’s in my year,” Cloud adds, glancing towards you. “I’ve known him for ages.”

“He’s like Axel with brown hair,” Reno tells you with a smirk.

“What’s that mean?” you inquire.

“Player,” Noctis, Zack, Genesis, Reno, and Cloud all clarify.

“Whoa, hostile,” Axel laughs, holding his hands up in surrender. “Maybe that was the old me, but I’ve been a good little boy for two years now.”

“Two whole years!” Zack teases sarcastically.

“Shall we get you a medal?” Genesis adds, and you stifle a laugh at Axel’s furious expression.

“HELLO,” Vexen barks from behind you, causing all of you to jump. “Shut up and get working,” he adds, glaring specifically at you before he walks towards Yuffie’s work station.

“Freak,” Noctis complains as you narrow your eyes at the retreating sandy-haired male.

[♥]

“[Name]!” Xion calls out, charging down the hall towards you. “Oh… hey, guys,” she adds, just noticing Zack, Axel, Genesis, Cloud, Yuffie, Rikku, Noctis, Paine, Yuna, and Reno.

“What’s up?” you ask.

“The cast list for the play is up! C’mon,” she exclaims, grabbing your hand and dragging you down the hall.

You glance backwards, noticing that everyone else is following closely.

“Are you… excited?” you inquire, noticing her smile.

“Maybe a little. I like the rehearsals,” she says with a smile.

“I wonder what parts we got,” you hear Zack muse behind you.

Finally your group makes it to the front of the Theatre class, where Hayner, Sora, Roxas, and Riku are waiting.

“Took long enough,” Hayner complains.

“Sorry we were on the OTHER SIDE of the building,” you reply bitterly, pushing him out of the way as you glance up at the crisp cast sheet.

Your eyes scan the paper, until they find your name…

**ALICE IN WONDERLAND**

**Alice** : _Rikku Braska_  
 **Queen of Hearts** : _Yuffie Kisargi_  
 **Cheshire Cat** : _Zack Fair_  
 **White Rabbit** : _[Name] [Last Name]_  
 **Mad Hatter** : _Axel Sinclair_  
 **King of Hearts** : _Sora Leonheart_  
 **March Hare** : _Hayner [Last Name]_  
 **Door Mouse** : _Xion_  



	7. Volunteers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'm NOT DEAD! So sorry for disappearing like that, guys. I'm all adjusted with school now so hopefully updates will become much more regular :D**
> 
> **Sorry this chapter is pretty uneventful. It heats up soon, I promise!**
> 
> **♥ Alex**

  
“So, [Name],” Olette asks as you pop a piece of buttered toast in your mouth. “When’s the play?”

“Um,” you hum, chewing on a bite. “I think early next month.”

“Are all the roles cast?” Naminé presses.

You narrow your eyes slightly at their questions.

“Dunno. I think so. Why?”

“No reason,” Olette quickly says with a smile.

“C’mon [Name], we’re gonna be late!” Xion exclaims, charging out of her room, grabbing your hand and dragging you out of your suite.

“Bye!” you call out to the blonde and brunette before you disappear down the hallway.

Naminé grins as she pulls out her phone, furiously typing a message.

[♥]

“Have some wine,” Hayner offers from his place at a long table.

Axel is sitting at the head, his feet resting upon the table as Xion ‘sleeps’ besides Hayner. Rikku quickly takes a seat, her script sitting right in front of her.

“I don’t see any wine,” Rikku remarks.

“I wish we had some wine,” Yuffie whispers in your ear from the wings, and you giggle lightly.

It’s the first day of rehearsals, and one of the more complicated scenes, the tea party, is currently underway.

“There isn’t any,” Hayner says with a wicked grin.

“Then it wasn’t very civil of you to offer it!” Rikku snaps.

“It wasn’t very civil of you to sit down without being invited,” Hayner points out.

“I didn’t know it was YOUR table. It’s set for a great many more than three,” Rikku huffs, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Your hair wants cutting,” Axel speaks up, his top-hat hiding his eyes as it rests atop his head.

“Wha- Axel! Don’t be mean,” Rikku whines, patting her hair.

Axel rolls his eyes, pointing a finger at the script.

“That’s my LINE, Rikku!” he tells her, as everyone simultaneously facepalms.

[♥]

“The inner core, not surprisingly, is the innermost layer of planets. It’s scorching hot, suspended by the molten outer core,” Lexaeus explains, reading from his notes.

“Why aren’t you taking notes?” you ask the silver-haired male beside you, realizing that he’s just sitting there with his hands clasped together.

“I already know about the layers of the earth,” he replies quietly, smiling down at you. You roll your eyes as Roxas, Leon, Genesis, and Noctis start to snigger. “What?” Riku presses with narrowed eyes.

“Golden Boy lives on,” Noctis clarifies with a smirk.

“No, I know about the layers because I did the READING for last night,” Riku counters, and it’s your turn to laugh at how the tables have turned.

“So,” Naminé begins, earning your attention. “I’m going to be helping out with the play.”

“Really?” you ask with a grin.

She nods, and the four guys lean in a little bit, listening to the exchange.

“I’m sewing some costumes, with Marluxia,” she replies.

“Marly?!” you cry out.

“He volunteered to be head costume designer,” she explains quietly, giggling as Lexeaus glances back at your group with a scowl.

“Can’t wait for Rikku to find out,” you add with a laugh.

[♥]

“What’d you get for the first question?” you ask, peering over Reno’s shoulder.

“Seriously?” he laughs, glancing back at you.

“Even I know that one,” Axel adds, noticing your confused expression.

“… Really?” you ask with a sigh.

“Maybe a TU-TOR could help,” Saix suggests as he walks past you.

“If you wanna come up to our suite tonight, Riku and I can help,” Roxas offers sweetly.

“Bet you’d like that, would you blondie?” Axel challenges, glancing over at a now-frowning Roxas.

“Shut up, Axe,” Roxas complains, sinking down in his seat as you slap a chuckling Axel’s arm.

[♥]

“[Name]! Axel!” Xion greets, grabbing both of your arms as soon as you all walk out of Math class.

“What is it?” Axel asks, struggling to get free.

“Yeah where are we going?” you add, glancing back at a confused Roxas, Reno, Yuna, and Paine as Xion drags you outside.

“Running through our lines,” she responds as if it was obvious, and sure enough Zack, Sora, Rikku, Hayner, and Yuffie can be spotted in the distance, sitting under a tree.

“Do we have to?” Axel complains.

“Don’t you want the play to be good?” Xion inquires.

“Not really,” you admit, and Axel lets out a laugh as Xion rolls her eyes.

[♥]

“’Brother’s Grimm’?” you read from the white board as you walk into Laguna’s class.

“Have you heard of them?” Laguna asks excitedly.

“’Hansel and Gretel’, right?” Sora asks.

“Among others,” Laguna agrees. “Today, you’ll be choosing from this list,” he gestures to the packet in his hands before he hands it to Olette, “of Brother’s Grimm stories to read and write a short analysis of. Due Friday.”

You sigh as Riku hands you the packet, and you pick out a paper before passing the rest of the packet over to Hayner. Closing your eyes you place a finger on the paper to pick a story, and when your eyes open you realize you’re pointing at “Little Brier-Rose.”

“Sleeping Beauty,” Hayner clarifies.

“How did you know that?” you ask with a laugh.

“Olette likes these stories,” he tells you, and you smile when you realize he’s blushing a bit.

[♥]

“Paranoia,” Aerith explains as everyone listens boredly, “is a thought process believed to be heavily influenced by anxiety or fear, often to the points of irrationality or illusion.”

“You know who that sounds like?” Zack asks quietly with a smile.

“Who?” you inquire.

“Vexen,” he laughs as you roll your eyes and Reno snorts back a chuckle.

[♥]

“Those sneaks,” you can hear Axel complain, shaking his head as Yuffie, Yuna, and Rikku laugh.

“You had to know it was coming,” Paine counters.

“What was?” Reno asks as you, he, and Zack take your seats.

“These two are volunteering to help backstage for the play,” Axel replies, kicking Noctis’ seat as he nods towards Cloud.

“Why?!” Zack cries.

“I volunteered, too,” Reno adds with a smirk.

“You hate working!” Axel points out loudly.

Reno glances back at you, along with Cloud and Noctis.

“We wanna help,” Cloud replies simply with a lazy shrug.

“Yeah, right,” Zack mutters bitterly as Axel rolls his eyes.

“Told you they’d be jealous,” Noctis states as Reno starts to laugh.

Thankfully, Vexen walks in just in time for you to pretend you don’t see the two sets of guys glaring at each other.


	8. Short Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I know why this story has been so hard to write… 6 classes a day in college is so unrealistic! So I’m changing it up, so that Monday-Wednesday-Friday is Geology, Fiction, and Biology, Tuesday-Thursday is Sociology and Probability, and all 5 days of the week is Theatre. Got it [memorized]? Good! Hopefully this helps C:
> 
> I’m skipping to the next week, to start on a fresh foot!
> 
> Kinda short but I wanted to get this out~

  
The first week of rehearsals had gone well enough, with only a few errors and missteps. Yuffie made a positively terrifying Queen, and Zack was apparently born to run around the stage grinning like an idiot. You were (thankfully) able to talk Setzer out of his original idea of having you hop around the stage like a rabbit, which made rehearsals at least a little more enjoyable.

On Tuesdays and Thursdays, Roxas, Reno, Genesis, Leon, Cloud, Riku, and Noctis didn’t have morning classes, so they’d be hanging out backstage making backdrops while Naminé, Olette, and Marluxia sewed costumes. It was turning into a big production, and the premiere of the play was only weeks away. Two weeks, to be precise.

“Cheshire Cat!” Rikku exclaims, as Zack’s head pops out of a “bush” (which was really just a ladder with branches and leaves glued to it).

“How are you getting on?” Zack asks with his signature grin.

This scene is towards the end of the play, and thankfully one where you’re not constantly running around. You’re standing beside the thrones of the King and Queen, Sora and Yuffie. The three of you are glancing ahead, supposedly unable to hear Rikku and Zack’s conversation… which is a little implausible, but who are you to criticize?

“They’re dreadfully fond of beheading people here; the great wonder is that there’s anyone left alive!” Rikku complains, dramatically throwing her hands up in the air.

“How do you like the Queen?”

“Not at all! She’s so extremely-“

“Who are you talking to?” Sora, the King, asks from his place on the throne beside the “tree”.

“It’s a friend of mine,” Rikku explains. “A Cheshire Cat. Allow me to introduce it.”

Sora looks over at Zack with a sneer, reminding you a bit of his older brother.

“I don’t like the look of it at all,” Sora replies, sticking his nose up in the air, “however, it may kiss my hand if it likes.”

Sora shoves his hand in Zack’s face, who starts to laugh.

“I’d rather not.”

“Then it must be removed! My dear, I wish to have this cat removed!” Sora pleads, placing his hand over Yuffie’s.

“Off with his head,” Yuffie orders boredly, waving a hand in the air.

“You can’t cut off a head unless there is a body to cut it from,” you point out.

“Anything with a head can be beheaded, don’t talk nonsense,” Sora argues.

The four of you glance over at the bush, but Zack’s head is gone.

[♥]

“Which one’s that?” Roxas asks, pointing to the grayish rock in your hand.

You slide your thumb nail down the rock, inspecting it for a scratch.

“Feldspar,” Naminé replies as he scratches the orangish rock in her hands.

For Geology you’re studying the Mohs Hardness Scale, which requires you to attempt to scratch a rock to determine its hardness. In your group, you and Naminé are the only ones with nails, and therefore the lucky volunteer testers.

“Did it scratch?” Genesis asks, sounding painfully bored.

“No/Yes,” you and Naminé reply at the same time.

“Do you think he’s trying to bore us to death?” Riku muses, glancing up at Lexaeus.

He seems to have a permanent scowl on his face, the complete opposite of his boisterous sons. You grab a penny from the table, dragging it across your rock. No scratch.

“So, [Name],” Leon states, earning your attention. “Have you seen anyone’s costumes yet? For the show.”

“Nah,” you respond, glancing towards Naminé. “Have you, Nam?”

She smiles before shrugging her shoulders.

“Marly, Olette and I have barely even started. But we’ve sketched out some ideas,” she tells everyone.

“Are they… cool?” Noctis asks slowly.

“Yeah, what’s mine look like?” you add, sitting forward in your seat.

“So far, a red vest and a cotton tail,” Naminé says, laughing at your disappointed expression. “We’ll make it cute,” she assures you.

“Be sure to make Sora’s extra flamboyant,” Riku tells her with a sly smile, and Roxas and Leon nod along in response.

[♥]

“So,” Laguna begins as the last person walking into the class takes their seat, “as I’m sure you all remember, last week we read and gave a brief report on the Brothers Grimm. THIS WEEK, I want everyone to write their own version of a Brothers Grimm tale. Groups of four, due next Friday.”

“[Name]!” Roxas, Sora, and Riku cry out, and you glance over at them with widened eyes.

“Gross,” Hayner complains with a gag as the three guys sink in their seats in embarrassment.

[♥]

After walking to your class alone, you quickly take a seat in front of Axel. It was a long walk, and you were about five minutes late. Thankfully Vexen was facing the board, his back to the class, and Reno gives you a thumbs-up of approval.

“Late, [Name]?” Vexen barks, peering over his shoulder at you.

“S-Sorry, my class is all the way on the other side of campus,” you stammer in response.

“Always full of excuses,” he sighs, turning to fully face you. “Tell me, which early species of humans were alive during the Pleitocene epoch?”

“Er…” you stall, glancing towards the ceiling as you think.

“Did you not do the reading last night…?” he questions with a smirk, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

A piece of paper lands on your desk, and you glance down at the neat handwriting. Cloud’s.

“Neanderthals and Homo Erectus,” you read, looking up at Vexen, “and modern humans evolved into their present form during this time.”

Vexen’s mouth drops open in shock before he rolls his eyes, storming back to the board.

“Probably got that answer from one of your boyfriends,” he mutters under his breath, loud enough that the whole class can hear.

Your cheeks erupt in color as Axel, Zack, Genesis, Reno, Noctis, and Cloud all glance at each other.

[♥]

“These shorter days are SO much better than last week!” Zack muses, stretching his arms over his head as you all walk out of the Bio classroom.

“Do you have to rehearse tonight?” Cloud asks, nudging your shoe to earn your attention.

“Nah. No night rehearsals until next week, I think,” you reply.

“Thank God, I’m swimming in reading,” Reno complains.

“Yeah, because all you guys do is play video games,” Noctis points out with a roll of his eyes.

“Call of Duty is more than just a video game, nerd,” Axel teases with a smirk.

“I have a GREAT idea!” Rikku gushes, hopping around slightly as she jumps in front of the walking group.

“What?” everyone asks.

“We should start STUDYING together!” Yuffie finishes, as if she’s able to read Rikku’s mind.

“You guys are SO EXCITING,” Zack jokes, laughing as their faces fall in disappointment.

Everyone starts to argue and you shake your head before glancing over at Cloud. His sunglasses are covering his eyes and you smile at the image of him walking beside a bickering Rikku and Zack as if he can’t even hear them.

“Thanks for the help in class,” you tell him as you meander over towards him.

He gazes down at you with a small hint of a smile before nodding.

“My pleasure, [Name].”

“Okay lovebirds, come by our dorms after dinner! We’ll bring snacks!” Yuna exclaims, winking at you and smiling at Cloud before she, Rikku, Yuffie, and Paine saunter over to their dorms.

“See ya tonight,” Reno says as he, Noctis, Axel, and Zack follow.

“Are you gonna go?” you ask Cloud as he starts to walk away.

“Maybe Leon and I will stop by,” he calls out.

You smile a bit as you watch him leave before darting inside of the Seabreeze building.

**RESULTS**

**Fetish?**

“Man, Sora’s role was practically written for him,” Axel laughs, watching as the brunet continues with his ditzy lines.

“Don’t be mean,” Xion scolds.

“Yeah, it’s not like you’re exactly like YOUR character. Well actually… no, there’s some similarities between you and the Hatter,” Hayner argues with himself, smirking as Axel shoots him a glare. 

“Whatever you say, oversized bunny,” Axel retorts.

“Hey, I just noticed you and your sister are both rabbits!” Zack laughs as he jogs over to the group in the wings once his lines are over.

“Awww!” Xion gushes as Hayner rolls his eyes.

“I’m not wearing a bunny tail, though,” Hayner points out with a scowl.

“Wha- is [Name] gonna wear one?!” Zack asks with wide eyes.

“Oh my God, we can only hope,” Axel agrees with a laugh.

“I’m gonna be sick,” Hayner mutters, draping a hand over his stomach.

Xion merely giggles as the two guys grow rather sheepish expressions as they look back at the stage to watch you standing with Rikku, Sora, and Yuffie.

**A Sordid Tale**

“So, what should we write our story about?” Roxas asks as you scoot your chair closer to them. 

“Zombies!” Sora replies excitedly.

“Lame,” Riku argues with a sigh.

“We should make it extra dramatic. Really draw the readers in, you know?” you suggest.

“Good plan,” Riku tells you with a smile.

“And what about zombies AREN’T dramatic?!” Sora asks, scratching the back of his neck.

“No. Zombies!” Roxas repeats.

“You guys don’t understand drama then,” Sora complains, sitting back in his seat with crossed arms. 

“What about… unrequited love?” you propose with raised eyebrows, stating the first thing that jumped into your mind.

“Does that really fit the Grimm stories?” Riku asks.

“It could. Maybe… someone does everything they can for the person they love, including dying for them, and then in the end we find out that that person never loved them back?” you ramble.

“That… could work,” Roxas decides, starting to scribble furiously in his notebook.

You smile as Riku pats your back in praise.

“My idea’s better,” Sora pouts as he sinks down in his seat, and the three of you roll your eyes.


End file.
